


Dreaming Reality

by justkidnow



Series: New York Longing [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, attack on
Genre: Lingerie, Lust, M/M, Underage Kissing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Nico finds Levi's lingerie collection





	

It was still dark outside when Nico had awoken from his dream.  The sun was yet to rise and Nico was stuck laying in bed, hazy from his fantasy until it became velvet morning    All he could do was lay lucidly in bed while a migraine pounded his scalp, as if the dream had been reality.

 

It was nice to dream of certain things. Nice to dream of other people and imagine their affection, feeling it, seeing it, _tasting_ it on your tongue.  Everyone deserves that break, since reality really is too harsh. 

 

Nico grew bored after a while of nothing, the erotic dream slowly beginning  to seep away from his memory.  As vivid as the dream was, Nico could  never remember it all, although he wished he could.

He sat up from the bed, shoving the white sheets to the side and teeth chattering from the frigid air.  

 

Well, his mistake for wearing nothing but underpants in late January.  But Levi liked it when he slept bare, so why cover himself? 

 

But it made no difference when Levi left for the sofa as Nico would doze off.  He cuddled with the blankets and wished Levi to come back so they could sleep warmly together.  

 

Reaching a lazy hand for the nightstand drawer, Nico searched for something to wear, seeing how his clothes were not where he had left them last night on the foot of the bed.  

 

He frowned when he found nothing in the drawer of use.  Only a pocket watch, matchbox,  candles, and an old polaroid camera.   Nico stood impatiently and rummaged through the  second drawer, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Nico couldn’t help but giggle when the first thing that caught his eye were the photos he had given Levi a few months prior.

 

The boy wore a smug expression as he moved the photos aside and was surprised with more curious things.

 

Beneath the photographs, Nico discovered a collection of neatly folded lingerie pieces.  All ebony black and made of soft lace, either underwear or stockings.  Women’s underwear and stockings, that is.

 

Nico took them in his hands, fascinated, and placed them on the bed, looking through each one to admire their designs.

 

All seemed rather used, the color slightly faded as though they had been cleaned several times and smelling an awful lot like Levi’s soap.   

 

 _Maybe this is what Levi wears beneath his clothing,_ Nico hoped.  The very thought of the man dressed up with scandalous items aroused him.   

 

The cold was no longer a bother, now that Nico had something to play with.  So, of course, he couldn’t help but try them.  

 

~

 

“Levi,” Nico’s tone was higher than usual, embarrassment dusting his cheekbones.

 

The man cleared his throat and adjusted the hem of his suit by pulling it down with his empty hand.

 

Nico motioned to his own head then stuttered, “I-I like your top hat,” 

 

The accessory rested neatly and appropriately atop his black hair, accompanied by an expensive three piece suit Levi often wore to work across the street.

 

“And _you_ ,” Levi squeezed the metal bare of his walking stick, “- look very...nice.”

 

Nico played with the hem of the silk robe, swaying his hips a little from the praise, “You think so?”

 

He didn’t hesitate when nodding, a smile tugging at the corner of Levi’s lip. His eyes scanned down the length of Nico’s frail body, hips covered in his black lace and shoulders draped with his silk robe.  Not that he minded, of course.  It was a delightful surprise, if anything.

 

“Are you leaving right now?” Nico asked, inching forward so he stood shortly in front of the older.

 

The man frowned then swallowed anxiously, “I -sorry,”

 

Nico titled his head feeling his chest ache with disappointment.  He didn’t say anything, however.

 

“Save me a show?”

 

Nico sighed and crossed his arms loosely, the arousal no longer running through his system.

 

“Maybe,”

 

He sighed and put a hand on his hip, “Walk me to the door, Nico.”

 

The boy hooked their arms casually and assisted Levi to the door of their apartment, the hem of the silk robe tickling his thigh as the sound of Levi’s walking stick, smacking the wooden floor, rang in his ears.

 

Nico couldn’t resist the urge to plant a chaste kiss on Levi’s cheek once they stood at the door, who in return blushed and stuttered to say any words.

 

“I’ll s-see you tonight,” The man spoke without lifting his eyes from the floor.

 

Nico smiled and kissed his cheek another time but then trailed more along his jaw until they were on Levi’s shivering lips.  

 

The older kissed back smoothly, their tongues circling each other until Nico pulled away breathless and swollen.

 

Levi found himself leaning forward to keep the kiss connected but Nico put a finger to the man’s lips, “Later.” he assured.

 

Levi was satisfied.

 

They unhooked arms and Levi left, trying best not to replay the moment in his head as he exited the complex.


End file.
